THE INTERVIEW: After Hours III by dracosoftie
by dungeonprincess
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! Sequel zu AfterHours I und RUNES: Dracos Rache, die vor Kreativität nur so strotzt, bringt möglicherweise die Zukunft in Gefahr, die sie sich wünschen. H/D. Warnings for slash, language and explicit sexual content.


Guten Abend meine Lieben!

Nachdem ich vorhin schon Teil 2 der AfterHours-Reihe hochgeladen habe, möchte ich nun auch noch Nummer 3 anschließen. Auch dieser Teil ist autorisiert. Das Original von dracosoftie findet ihr hier: http:/www.*.net/s/4641719/1/The_Interview_Part_III_of_the_AH_series (Setzt einfach 'FanFiction' an die entsprechende Stelle.)

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

Happy reading,

berry

* * *

Harry verzog das Gesicht, als Hermine zum hundertsten Male seine Roben glatt strich, und sein einziger Trost war, dass sie bei Draco direkt weiter machte und zwar mit derselben mütterlichen Inbrunst.

„Es war wirklich nicht nötig, dass du und Ron kommt, Hermine", sagte Draco und nahm ihre Hände in seine. „Aber danke."

Ihre Augen schimmerten leicht, als sie Harry und Draco in eine feste Umarmung zog.

„Als ob wir das verpassen würden!", sagte sie und lächelte mit Tränen in den Augen. „Wir dachten, dass es vielleicht eurem Fall hilft, wenn sie sehen, dass ihr von einer liebenden Familie unterstützt werdet."

Harrys Braue hob sich, als sich in seinem Schritt ein warmes Kribbeln ausbreitete, so, als ob eine Hand über sein Glied gleiten würde. Er drehte sich zu Draco, aber der Blonde stand nicht mehr in seiner Nähe. Bevor er seinen Ehemann fragen konnte, stoppte das Gefühl abrupt. Er beäugte Draco wachsam und wusste, dass er recht mit seiner Vermutung hatte, dass Draco etwas gedreht hatte, als er das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des anderen Mannes sah.

Ron, der gerade dabei war, mit seiner Tochter einen Turm aus Schokofroschkarten zu bauen, sah auf und nickte von seinem Platz auf der anderen Seite des Raumes aus. Er nahm den Gesichtsausdruck von Harry als Sorge wahr- und das Lächeln von Draco als Anzeichen für Nervosität- und machte sich ebenfalls daran, die beiden zu beruhigen.

„Ihr habt wirklich nichts, um das ihr euch Sorgen machen müsst, Leute", sagte er und schickte Hermine einen leicht kritischen Blick, da diese wieder begonnen hatte, an ihren Roben herumzufummeln. „Jeder, der Augen im Kopf hat, kann sehen, dass ihr wunderbare Eltern sein werdet."

Harry wurde rot, als das Kribbeln erneut auftrat, diesmal stärker. Dracos normalerweise zurückhaltender Gesichtsausdruck verzog sich zu einem kleinen, dümmlichen Grinsen.

Harry griff nach seiner Hand und wollte ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer zerren, um ihn über den _Streich_ auszuquetschen. Heute Abend fand das Dritte von mehreren Gesprächen und Hausbesuchen mit Sacharbeitern der Ministeriums- Abteilung für das Wohl junger Hexen und Zauberer statt, welche den ersten Schritt eines Adoptionsvorganges markierten. Es war tatsächlich ein sehr wichtiger Abend, und das war der Grund, warum Harry keine Geduld hatte für das, was auch immer Draco vorhatte. Die Wärme und das Kribbeln klangen ab, aber Harrys Penis hatte bereits Interesse angemeldet.

„Draco!", flüsterte Harry mit blitzenden Augen. „Was zur Hölle…?"

Draco lächelte nur, zuckte die Schultern und trug den unschuldigsten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau, während er zusah, wie Harry noch röter wurde.

Hermine war währenddessen dazu übergegangen, das bereits makellos saubere Wohnzimmer weiter aufzuräumen und richtete das Tee-Service und die Auswahl an Keksen, die die Hogwarts-Hauselfen bereitgestellt hatten, noch etwas her. Ihre Sachbearbeiterin, eine dickliche, ältere Frau namens Miranda Hovenkeep, hatte sich bereits Malfoy Manor und den Grimmauldplatz angesehen, da Harry und Draco über den Sommer und in den Ferien beide Orte bewohnten. Ihr Primär-Wohnsitz war selbstverständlich Hogwarts, wo beide als Lehrer unterrichteten, daher die heutige Inspektion hier.

„Natürlich werdet ihr wunderbare Eltern sein", flötete sie und wischte imaginäre Flusen von einem Sessel. Sie bekam nicht mit, wie Harry sich anspannte oder auf die Lippe biss, auch nicht, wie er sich leicht krümmte.

„Das hoffen wir, Hermine. Harry und ich wollten schon so lange eine Familie", sagte Draco und seine Augen flackerten bösartig auf, als er sah, wie Harrys Augen sich weiteten. „Aber, mit den ganzen Weasley-Vorbildern, die wir haben, wie könnten wir da keine guten Eltern sein?"

Ein klitzekleines Stöhnen entwich Harrys fest zusammen gepressten Lippen. Er schnappte sich Dracos Hand und zerrte ihn um die Ecke. Hermine und Ron wechselten einen besorgten Blick, sie waren beide davon überzeugt, dass sich der Stress dieses Abends auf ihre beiden Freunde übertrug.

„Was zur Hölle tust du?", fragte Harry und seine Stimme klang leicht verzweifelt.

„Das ist nur ein kleiner Lust-Zauber, der sich bei einem bestimmten Wort aktiviert, Liebling", sagte Draco, und seine Stimme war gefährlich tief und verführerisch. „Es ist alles okay. Zumindest so lange, bis jemand das Wort ‚Familie' sagt." Draco sah zu wie Harry erzitterte.

„Oder ‚Eltern'", Harrys Augen fielen zu und eine seiner Hände schoss vor, um sich gegen die Korridorwand zu stützen.

„Oder jede andere Variation des Wortes ‚Liebe'", fuhr Draco fort und fühlte, wie sich Verlangen durch ihn hindurch arbeitete, als er sah wie Harry wimmerte und sich auf die Lippe biss. Weiße Zähne glänzten auf roten Lippen.

„Draco!", hisste Harry, öffnete seine grünen Augen und fixierte den amüsierten Blonden. „Ich versteh dich ja, wirklich. Aber das ist absolut nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt."

Draco schüttelte den kopf als er Harrys Bettelei hörte. Ein gruseliges Grinsen erleuchtete sein Gesicht, und Harry schwand jegliche Hoffnung, dass Draco den Spruch von ihm nehmen würde.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass ein bisschen verborgenes Vergnügen im Kreise deiner _Familie_ so schlimm ist, wie fast vor einer ganzen Klasse Schülern zu kommen", gurrte Draco und betonte das Schlüsselwort, wobei sein Grinsen wuchs, weil er sah wie Harry sich fast krümmte, aufgrund der Gefühle, die in seinen bereits schmerzenden Penis strömten.

„Nimm. Ihn. Runter."

„Oh, Harry. Mein _Liebling_. Nein."

„Verdammt Malfoy! Nimm den verdammten Spruch von mir runter!"

„Ts ts ts, nicht so laut, Harry. Du willst doch nicht, dass deine _Familie_ dich hört, oder?", Dracos Augen verdunkelten sich, als er mit ansah, wie Harry gegen die Lust ankämpfte und verzweifelt versuchte, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren und laut aufzuschreien.

Der Kamin erwachte zum Leben und Neville schritt heraus, drehte sich aber fast sofort um, um Luna heraus zu helfen. Sie hielt ihren 10-Monate alten Sohn in den Armen.

„Danke das ihr gekommen seid, Leute", sagte er und lächelte sie verkniffen an. „Ich weiß, dass das Mrs. Hovenkeep gefallen wird. Irgendwann in einem der letzten Gespräche hat sie erwähnt, dass starker Rückhalt durch die Familie w-wichtig ist", sagte er und stotterte als ihn eine weitere Lust-Welle durch schwappte.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte Hermine und legte eine ihrer kühlen Hände an seine Stirn, die mit kleinen Schweißperlen überzogen war.

Er drückte ihre Hand sanft weg und ging einen Schritt zurück.

„Mir geht's gut, Hermine. Bin nur etwas eh…nervös", erklärte er und blitzte Draco an.

„Seid ihr zwei am _streiten_? Jetzt? Sie wird jede Minute hier sein", schimpfte Hermine und hob ihre 2-jährige Tochter auf ihre Hüfte. Sie zeigte in Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Geht da rein und klärt das. Und was immer es ist, bringt es in Ordnung bevor die Sachbearbeiterin hier ist. Wenn ihr zwei Eltern sein wollt, müsst ihr ihr zeigen, dass ihr eine liebende Familie sein könnt."

Harrys Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen als er gegen das Stöhnen ankämpfte, das drohte aus seiner Kehle zu entkommen. Hermines Worte hatten ihn fast zum explodieren gebracht. Er wirbelte herum, packte Draco am Ärmel seiner Roben und zog ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo er die Tür mit mehr Nachdruck hinter ihnen schloss als nötig.

„Bei Merlin, Draco, nimm den verfickten Spruch von mir runter!"

Draco taxierte ihn und verzog die Lippen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du deine Lektion schon gelernt hast, Potter."

„Es ist fünf vor, Draco", bettelte Harry, sein Penis klopfte bereits schmerzhaft. „Sie kann jede Minute hier sein."

Draco zuckte die Schultern und hob eine Augenbraue als er seinen Ehemann betrachtete.

„Bei der Liebe zu allem Magischen, beende diesen verdammten Zauber! Das ist kein Scherz, Draco! Du riskierst gerade unseren potenziellen Sohn oder unsere potenzielle Tochter! Wie soll ich dieses Gespräch überstehen wenn diese Worte mich beinahe dazu bringen mich…naja einzusauen?"

Draco drehte seinen Zauberstab in seinen schmalen Händen, er machte sich scheinbar keine Gedanken.

„Wir sollten wieder zu den anderen gehen", sagte er, öffnete die Tür und zog Harry zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Ihre Freunde saßen auf dem Sofa und beobachteten sie aufmerksam.

„Draco!" Harry stand nah hinter dem Blonden, er nutzte Dracos Körper als Schutzschild um sich vor den Blicken der anderen zu schützen. Seine Roben versteckten seine Erregung, doch nicht sein Keuchen oder sein Zittern jedes Mal, wenn sich der Zauber aktivierte.

„Ich würde niemals auch nur davon träumen, unsere einzige Hoffnung Eltern zu werden zu riskieren", sagte Draco sanft, und sein eigenes Herz begann zu flattern, als er Harrys Zittern gegen seinen Rücken fühlte. „Ich liebe dich, und unsere Familie bedeutet mir alles."

Harry kollabierte beinahe gegen Draco, und er lehnte sich Halt suchend an ihn, als seine Knie aufgrund der scharfen Lust-Explosion, die von Dracos Worten begleitet wurde, nachgaben.

Realisierend, dass Harry nah am Zusammenbruch stand, drehte Draco sich zu ihm um, um ihm zuzuzwinkern, bevor er ihre Freunde ansprach.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie noch nicht hier ist", sagte Draco und blickte zur großen Uhr an der Wand. „Ihre Nachricht war sehr genau. Sie hat gesagt, sie wäre hier um Punkt Sieben am Mittwochabend", fuhr er fort und täuschte einen beunruhigten Gesichtsausdruck vor.

„Heute ist Dienstag, Draco", rief Luna.

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich, und Draco unterdrückte ein Lachen.

„Oh süßer Merlin, ich bin so ein Idiot!", rief er aus und fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine blonden Haare. „Jetzt hab ich euch alle am falschen Tag herbestellt."

Hermine lächelte und drückte seinen Arm.

„Du hast viel im Kopf, Draco. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin sicher, du hast nur den Tag verwechselt", sagte sie, und ihre braunen Augen waren gefüllt mit Besorgnis.

„Oh, das passiert mir dauernd", sagte Luna und ihre blonden Locken hüpften auf und ab, als sie nickte. Ihr Sohn griff nach oben um die kleine Faust um einen Radieschen-Ohrring zu schließen.

„Passiert doch jedem Mal, Kumpel", sagte Ron und schlug Harry auf die Schulter. Harrys Mund schloss sich mit einem hörbaren ‚Klick', weil er wieder ein Stöhnen zurückbiss, diesmal wegen des lustvollen Widerhalls, den Rons freundschaftlicher Schlag in sein schmerzendes Glied verursachte.

„Ja, gut", murmelte Harry und war sich nicht sicher, wie er seine freunde loswerden sollte ohne sie rauszuwerfen.

Hermines Blick glitt hinüber zu Harry, und ihre Augen verengten sich, als sie sein rotes Gesicht und seine vornüber gebeugte Haltung betrachtete.

„Es ist vielleicht am besten so, wenn ihr beide immer noch am Streiten seid", sagte sie. „Wir kommen gerne Morgen nochmals, aber ihr müsst bis dahin unbedingt klären, was auch immer bei euch schief läuft."

Harry nickte energisch, und seine Finger bohrten sich in Dracos Oberarm. Sie würden es definitiv heute Nacht klären, dachte er grimmig. Dracos Grinsen wuchs bei dieser Aussicht.

„Wir haben in der Tat einiges zu klären, aber ich verspreche euch, dass es bis morgen Abend geklärt sein wird", sagte er und brachte die beiden Paare zum Kamin.

Sobald alle gegangen waren, warf Harry sich auf Draco und drückte ihn auf den Boden. Draco hatte kaum den Zauber gesprochen, um den Kamin zu schließen und zu sichern, als ein sehr nackter Harry Potter auf ihm saß- ein sehr nackter und sehr wütender Harry Potter.

„Du bist ein Arschloch, Draco", murmelte er finster, als er mit den Knöpfen und Schnallen an Dracos Festroben kämpfte.

Als seine Finger endlich Haut berührten, fuhr Harry mit einer Hand über die Brust seines Ehemannes und kniff so hart in die Brustwarzen, dass Draco Tränen in die Augen schossen. Harrys eigene, grüne Augen verengten sich und er zwickte noch härter hinein, wobei Draco ein Keuchen entfuhr.

„_Gefällt_ dir das, Malfoy?", spie Harry und sein Gesicht war rot vor Wut und Erregung.

Draco stöhnte und drückte sich vom Boden hoch, sein noch umhülltes Glied drückte sich gegen Harrys nackte Erregung. Das Gefühl weicher Wolle an seinem schmerzenden Penis brachte Harry zum Aufschreien, und er ruckte mit den Hüften gegen Draco. Harry setzte sich auf und zog Draco mit sich hoch.

„Wie lange hast du das geplant?", fragte er und seine Zunge leckte über die geröteten Brustwarzen, bevor sich seine Lippen einen heißen Pfad über Dracos Schlüsselbein küssten hin zu seiner Halsbeuge, einer von Harrys Lieblingsplätzen auf dem Körper seines Mannes.

Dracos Kopf rollte zurück und gab Harry so freieren Zugang zu seinem Hals und den Schultern.

„Seit dem Tag, an dem du versucht hast, mir während dem Unterricht einen zu blasen, du Wichser", sagte Draco, die Stimme verächtlich, doch ohne Wut.

„Mmm", sagte Harry und ging wieder dazu über an Dracos spitzem Schlüsselbein zu saugen und zu lecken. „Das war vor…keine Ahnung…fünf Wochen?"

Draco keuchte auf als Harry an seinem Ohrläppchen nippte und stützte sich mit einer Hand am Boden ab, damit er nicht umfiel.

„Sieben, genauer gesagt", sagte er etwas atemlos und erzitterte, als Harry mit der Zunge über sein Kinn fuhr und dann einen sanften Kuss auf der Ecke seines Mundes platzierte.

„Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass du aufgegeben hast", gab Harry zu bevor er Dracos Mund mit einem langen Kuss verschloss.

Er zog Draco die restliche Kleidung mit einem Zauber aus und drückte ihn dann hinunter auf den Teppich, der den kalten Steinboden bedeckte, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen.

„Du kennst mich besser, Harry", murmelte Draco, griff mit den Armen um den Anderen und drehte sie beide um, sodass er nun auf Harry lag.

Draco küsste sich den Weg von Harrys Hals über seinen Oberkörper. Bei seinem Nabel stoppte er kurz und stippte vielsagend mit der Zunge hinein. Harrys Hüfte ruckte hoch, er konnte es nicht erwarten, dieselbe Bewegung woanders zu spüren. Draco kicherte und fuhr mit seiner Suche über Harrys Körper fort. Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge über Harrys pulsierendes Glied, von der Wurzel bis zur Spitze und wirbelte darüber, bevor er die gesamte Länge in den Mund nahm. Harry wimmerte leise und kämpfte gegen den Drang in Dracos willkommen heißenden Mund zu stoßen.

Kalte Finger pressten sich gegen seinen Eingang, was Harry dazu brachte, vor Überraschung aufzuquietschen. Er war so in den Gefühlen verloren gewesen, die Dracos heißer Mund hervorrief, dass er den ungesagten Gleitgel-Zauber nicht mitbekommen hatte. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, sich zu entspannen. Er grollte, als Dracos Mund seinen Penis entließ und zitterte leicht, aufgrund der kühlen Luft auf seiner nassen Erektion.

Draco setzte sich zurück, wiederholte den Gleitgel-Zauber auf sein eigenes Glied, hob Harrys Beine an und zog ihn über den Teppich, womit Harrys Arsch gegen ihn prallte. Er drang mit einer einzigen, grazilen Bewegung in Harry ein, die Spitze seines Glieds glitt durch den gedehnten Muskelring an Harrys Eingang und dann in sein heißes Inneres.

„Oh Merlin, Draco", keuchte Harry auf und hob seine Hand, um seine Erektion zu umfassen.

Dracos Hände griffen fester nach Harrys Oberschenkeln und seine Bewegungen erstarrten. Harry blickte auf und sah wie Draco leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„Constringo", krächzte Draco und band somit zauberstablos Harrys Hände über seinem Kopf zusammen.

Harrys grüne Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und er kämpfte gegen seine Fesseln an. Die sanfte Seide war überraschen unnachgiebig.

„Das denke ich nicht, Harry", sagte Draco weich, und seine Stimme war tief vor Erregung. „Deine Bestrafung ist noch nicht ganz vorbei."

Bevor Harry reagieren konnte hatte Draco sich zurückgezogen und sich wieder bis zum Anschlag in ihm versenkt, seine Stöße wurden härter und tiefer. Harry stöhnte und schrie auf, als Dracos Penis zielsicher über seine Prostata glitt.

„Ich liebe dich", erklärte Draco und lächelte, als er fühlte, wie Harrys Körper sich um ihn herum zusammenzog, weil er wieder einmal auf den Lust-Zauber reagierte. „Ich will eine Familie mit dir, eine Familie, die wir lieben werden. Und wir werden zusammen sein, als Eltern."

Harrys Atem kam in jetzt nur noch in Stößen und sein Körper war so nah an der Erlösung, dass er fast verrückt wurde.

„Merlin, Draco. Bitte. Jetzt", wisperte er und schloss seine Augen.

„Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich", schwor Draco und sein eigener Höhepunkt kam mit jedem Stoß näher.

„Ja! Draco!", schrie Harry und seine Erlösung brach über ihm zusammen wie eine Welle und sein Körper erzitterte heftig als er kam.

„Scheiße ja, Harry!", stöhnte Draco und sein eigener Orgasmus pumpte sich aus ihm und in Harry.

Die beiden blieben für eine Weile auf dem Boden liegen, doch dann beschwerte sich Draco über den kalten, harten Boden. Sie durchquerten den Raum, ihre Kleidung lag im Wohnzimmer verstreut. Harry ließ sich in ihr Bett fallen, Draco folgte wenige Sekunden später. Beide streckten sich und stöhnten auf, sie schmolzen in den Luxus ihres weichen Bettes, nach ihrem Intermezzo auf dem Steinboden. Draco rief seinen Zauberstab aus dem anderen Raum zu sich und beendete den Lust-Zauber der auf Harry lag.

„Dafür könnte ich dich umbringen, das weißt du ja wohl", sagte Harry drohend und drückte sich selbst vom Bett hoch, um Draco anzublitzen. „Ich hab wirklich gedacht, Mrs. Hovenkeep wäre auf dem Weg hierher. Ich dachte, du ruinierst gerade unsere Chancen auf Adoption."

„Hab ich aber nicht", sagte Draco mit einem Schulterzucken. „In Liebe und Krieg ist alles erlaubt, mein Lieber."

„Aber all unsere Freunde hierher bringen, nur damit du deinen Streich spielen konntest?", jammerte Harry mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Notwendig. Ohne Publikum hätte es nicht funktioniert."

„Und was, wenn sie wichtige Pläne für heute hatten? Hast du dran gedacht, was für Schwierigkeiten es ihnen macht, zwei komplette Abende aufzugeben, nur um nach Hogwarts zu flohen?"

„Nebensächlicher Schaden . Und sehr gut zu akzeptieren, wenn man im Krieg ist, und, merk dir meine Worte, Potter, wir _sind_ im Krieg", sagte Draco selbstgefällig. „Du möchtest jetzt vielleicht aufgeben. Slytherins sind dafür bekann,t gerissen und durchtrieben zu sein, weißt du. Ein armer Gryffindor wie du einer bist, hat wirklich nicht die geringste Chance."

„Und du bist _definitiv_ ein Slytherin, Draco", klagte Harry grinsend. Er löschte die Lichter mit einem Zauber und rollte sich dann an Dracos Rücken zusammen. „Ruh dich lieber aus. Wir müssen für das Gespräch morgen in Bestform sein."

„Mmm, ja, Liebling", sagte Draco schläfrig und drückte sich zurück, um sich an Harry zu kuscheln. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir werden unglaublich sein."

Harry bewegte sich etwas und lächelte ob des leichten Muskelkaters, der ihn daran erinnerte, wie sehr er sie beansprucht hatte.

„Du wirst auch ziemlich viel Energie brauchen, um auf der Hut zu sein, Draco, wenn deine Beobachtungen über Slytherins stimmen", sagte Harry und sein böses Grinsen verlor sich in der Dunkelheit. „Hab ich dir je von meinem Gespräch mit einem bestimmten Sprechenden Hut erzählt?"


End file.
